Mobile electronic devices such as laptop computers, notebook computers, and two-in-one computers commonly have a display screen that is coupled to a base unit by one or more hinges. The hinges allow for closing the device into a flat position and opening the device into an angled position, and, in some instances, folding the display screen around to put the device into a tablet computer configuration.
However, in order provide such function, the hinges are required to both provide free movement and provide sufficient torque such that the display screen will be stable in any position. Hinges that are implemented in devices such as mobile devices may include wrap end style hinges, in which a wrap element is wrapped at least in part around an axle.
However, conventional wrap end style hinges generally do not provide for adjustment. In manufacturing, if an assembled wrap end hinge fails certain guidelines for tension specification the hinge generally is discarded, which increases the cost of the hinges due to the drop in production yield.